The present invention relates to bin level indicators and, more particularly, to improvements in apparatus of the rotating paddle type for indicating the level of flowable material in a storage tank or bin. Specifically, the invention relates to an improved paddle for use in apparatus of the referenced type.
Bin level indicators of the above-referenced type typically comprise a motor carried for limited rotation within a protective enclosure and connected to a rotatable paddle which is adapted to engage flowable material within a storage bin when the material rises to the bin level at which the rotating paddle is disposed. The material drag on the paddle causes the motor drive torque to rotate the motor rather than the paddle, which rotation is normally sensed by one or more switches carried within the enclosure. The switches may be connected to deactivate a conveyor feeding material to the bin, or to perform other control functions related to material level. Two examples of bin level indicators of the described type are shown in Grostick U.S. Pat. No. 2,851,553 and Gruber U.S. Pat. No. 3,542,982.